


Inger no cemitério de Hambry

by LuisaGilead



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaGilead/pseuds/LuisaGilead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inger vai o cemitério de Hambry ajudar o ka-tet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inger no cemitério de Hambry

Agora, dormir sem ele, sem a certeza – ou a ilusão – do amor correspondido de Arthur, era dividir a cama e a mente com uma fera de língua ferina, de palavras amargas, que projetava na cabeça de Inger a imagem dos seios de uma Susan montada em um Will e de um Arthur pensando nela, nos dois. _Ele não te ama. Nem deve entender o que é isso... amor... Talvez compreenda enfiado em outra garota, em outra mulher. Você não, Inger. Não em você. Enfiado em você, ele pensa no dihn, amigo sortudo, no amigo mais forte, no amigo que tem a mais bela e mais normal das mulheres. A bruxa Inger não vai conhecer o amor correspondido nos braços de Arthur. Não vai_. _Enfiado em você, ele pensa no sol dos cabelos dela, não na penumbra dos seus_. É o que diz a fera avizinhando-se nas emoções de Inger _._ E morde-lhe o peito, arrancando a pedaços a paz e fragilizando seu amor próprio. As lágrimas da garota voltam a rolar.

E foi obrigada a carregar a fera pela coleira – uma coleira que enforcava seu pescoço, não o do animal que a maltratava –, sem poder esquecê-la em alguma esquina, sem poder derrubá-la de algum barranco, porque a criatura era sua pele, era ela, estava cravada nela e grunhia frases de coração-partido que não podiam ser abafadas, pois vinham de dentro, não de fora.

 

E assim a jovem bruxa não-bruxa amargou uma cadeia curta mas sensorialmente intermivável de solitários dias... trabalhando nas cozinhas da prefeitura na preparação da comida servida e vendida no Dia da Feira... esperando afogar a memória, a dor, o ego ferido nos vapores, sucos e cheiros do que era cozido, partido, temperado e posto para assar... exaurindo-se de trabalho para não pensar, indo deitar tão exausta que a troca de roupa era um martírio, tão esgotada que dormir nos quartos feitos para os funcionários da prefeitura virara o único recurso quando voltar para casa deixara de ser uma opção. E assim foi até a noite em que o _toque_ gritou na sua cabeça, esperneou até fazer salpicar palavras pouco conexas nos pés de seus ouvidos e se debateu até deixar cair frases perfeitas na ponta da sua língua. E Inger se viu falando, ainda de olhos fechados, moída pelo trabalho de cozinhar para tantos.

 

_A vadia ah-tão-jovem-e-bela acha que pode me enganar. Essa noite, eu vou flagrar a traição que ela me faz. Essa noite, eu provo que ela abriu as pernas antes da hora, que ela nos colocou em péssima situação. Quer que ache que está com dor de garganta! A vadiazinha é burra e acha que eu também sou._

Cordelia Delgado falava isso de si para si bem longe dali, mas Inger ouvia tudo, porque a tia de Susan nutria uma raiva interna barulhenta pela sobrinha. A garota não queria se envolver mais com aquele ka-tet, mas, se Cordelia chegasse até Susan e Will Dearborn e os pegasse em atos não virginais, o alvoroço seria grande. Foi por isso que Inger só vestiu uma calça por baixo da camisola, enfiou os pés nas botas desajeitadamente e se cobriu, já no corredor, às pressa com uma manta de lã grossa antes de partir para o estábulo e de lá para o cemitério de Hambry, onde os meninos de fora estavam sentados com a menina do baronato.

 

E tudo isso Inger sabia sem nem sequer ter chegado lá. E, sem nem sequer ter chegado, conseguiu ouvir a sensível mente do outro garoto, o terceiro, Richard Stockworth. Com sono, ela não pesou a mão no contato com ele, que sentiu não cócegas, mas uma pontada.

 

 _Mande Susan vir até o portão de entrada me receber. Escondam-se._ E, pensando de última hora, acrescentou: _Diga para ela me beijar._ Ainda amortecida de sono e cansaço, emendou: _Como se me amasse. Rápido._

 

 Roland e Cuthbert viram o rosto de Alain paralisar, mas eles mesmos, treinados no manuseio de mentes, haviam sentido o cutucar de Inger. No entanto, como a mensagem não era para eles, não ouviram nada. O aprendiz de pistoleiro estava alarmado.

 

“É sai Inger”, disse Alain, olhando para Susan. “Está pedindo que vá buscá-la na entrada do cemitério...” e olhou para Roland sem jeito depois voltou a encará-la, entendendo que podia ser grave e que precisava ser feito rápido. “E que sorria... e... e se comporte com ela como se fossem amantes.”

 

Susan arregalou os olhos. Roland olhou para Cuthbert, à procura de uma explicação, mas o garoto estava tão desinformado quanto ele. Restou à garota se levantar e fazer o que lhe fora dito. Os meninos forasteiros se esconderam, e ela foi cumprimentar de braços abertos a garota magricela encostada nas grades do portão do cemitério.

 

Inger ficou aliviada quando viu que Susan tinha vindo e que estivesse sorrindo com todos os dentes ao vê-la, porque Cordelia estava escondida em algum lugar atrás das árvores em volta do cemitério. Com medo de que Susan não levasse o beijo a sério, ela mesma passou os braços no pescoço da garota e grudou a boca na dela.

 

“Achei que você não viria dessa vez.”, disse Inger, um tanto mais alto do que o necessário. “Vamos escolher um lugar melhor para ficarmos juntas.”

 

Susan era puro choque, mas, na escuridão e à distância, Cordelia não podia ver isso. A tia chata arregalara os olhos de susto, mas dera-se por satisfeita: afinal, ainda que a garota tivesse escolhido a ideia nojenta de enamorar-se por outra garota, o hímen que lhe garantiria uma boa vida ainda estava lá. Ainda era casta. Quando as garotas sumiram dentro do lugar, ela foi embora.

 

“O que foi isso?”, Susan perguntou, quando já estavam com os garotos.

 

“Uma garota não tira a virgindade de outra”, ela justificou, batendo a bota no chão para soltar uma folha que grudara no couro. E para se preparar para encarar Arthur depois dos dias separados e de ela ficar fugindo dele nas ruas. “Pelo menos, não que eu saiba. Não se preocupem comigo. Vou ficar aqui, mas serei discreta. Nem vão perceber minha presença.” Ela olhava para o dihn do grupo.

 

“Você é forte”, observou Alain.

 

Cuthbert percebeu que os olhos dela adquiriram um jeito opaco, estranho. A troca de cores ainda estava lá, mas era gelada e deu calafrios nele. Quando ela chegara com Susan, ele se levantara e abrira os braços de leve, as palmas das mãos para cima, como quem pede um abraço. Ela se recusara a olhar para ele e dirigira-se a Roland. Agora que ela olhava para ele, ele se viu querendo que ela voltasse a olhar o chão.  A mágoa ainda estava lá, tão latente quanto antes, ainda que amaciada pelo óbvio cansaço dela.

 

Inger sentou-se num canto, apoiou a cabeça em uma lápide e fechou os olhos, rezando para cochilar enquanto a conversa deles acontecia. Mas o frio era grande, e ela só conseguiu se concentrar nos dedos gelados, no peito tremendo, na sensação dos olhos de Arthur nela.

 

Que aquilo acabasse logo, por favor.

 

Aliás, não apenas os olhos de Arthur estavam nela, mas também os de Susan, Will e Richard.

 

“Meu amigos e eu concordamos que você merece todo cochilo do mundo, mas será que pode explicar o que está acontecendo?”, foi Cuthbert quem falou.

 

Relutantemente, ela abriu os olhos.

 

“A sua tia”, começou Inger, olhando para Susan, “estava lá fora, pronta para achar a pequena reunião de vocês aqui na casa dos que um dia já foram vivos. Tenham mais cuidado.”

 

Disse isso atinando para o fato de que esperava ver apenas Susan e Will ali, não o grupo todo. Só sentira que encontraria mais gente quando já estava muito perto do cemitério. Quando sentiu a mente de Richard. E depois a de Arthur.

 

“Você é forte”, repetiu Alain. Roland concordou.

 

“Eu sei”, ela respondeu.

 

“Vai manter segredo sobre o que conversamos aqui?”, Roland perguntou, mais por praxe que por necessidade. A namorada de Bert tinha os ares dos confiáveis.

 

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, mas não perdeu a chance da espetada:

 

“Se eu quisesse vocês fora daqui, vocês já saberiam disso há dias, pistoleiro.”

 

Roland levou menos de um segundo para aceitar o conhecimento que ela tinha do que eles eram. Poderia ter sido Cuthbert a falar. Mas ele sabia que era ela, que era conhecimento dela. Uma bruxa, não era o que diziam? Forte como Rhea? Talvez mais.

 

“Como sabia onde estávamos?”, Alain perguntou, com seu costumeiro jeito tranquilo.

 

“Cordelia berrou pela cidade toda que vinha aqui encontrar vocês dois” e apontou para Roland e Susan.

 

A calma de Roland sumiu, e ele segurou o braço de Susan, alarmado.

 

“Como assim?”

 

 _Assim_ , ela disse sem falar, entrando na cabeça dos quatro. O ka-tet respirou aliviado. Não eram gritos de verdade.

 

Assim como Roland e Cuthbert, Alain notou que o modo como a palavra chegara nas mentes deles era mais claro, limpo e desenvolto do que quando as que ele próprio falava ao usar  o _toque_. Ela parecia tão confortável naquilo quanto falar ou andar.

 

 “Obrigado”, disse Roland.

 

O tempo todo, os olhos de Arthur não deixavam de encará-la. Ela não queria olhar para ele, não quando sentia tanta falta do abraço dele, da sensação de felicidade que havia sido estar com ele por aquelas semanas.

 

“É bem-vinda para se juntar a nós, se assim desejar, sai Inger” disse Arthur.

 

“Não é assunto meu exatamente” ela respondeu com frieza. Roland teve pena do amigo e se viu pensando no que faria se Susan passasse a tratá-lo daquela maneira.

 

 _Ela não vai_ , lhe disse Inger, desviando a atenção de Bert para ele.

Ela encarou o chão perto da lápide em que se escorara - desistira de dormir - e ouviu a longa conversa que se sucedeu, interrompendo-a apenas para concordar com Susan no que dizia respeito a encurralar os homens de Farson na lúmina.

 

O resto aconteceu como vocês já sabem.

 


End file.
